sacrificio
by Reichelhina
Summary: los reinos estaban en guerra y si el la quería a ella, no tenia mas remedio que entregarse y salvar su reino...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola… volví con una nueva historia. Llego a mi mente de repente y me puse a escribir en vez de continuar con las otras historias. Quería hacerlo corto de un capitulo o dos, pero como empecé a escribir y cuando viene a ver ya estaba tarde y tenía sueños. Como siempre la historia es mía pero no los personajes. Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, así sabré si vale la pena continuar con ella.**

.

.

Ese día Hinata se levantó de buen talante y no sabía por qué. Salió del palacio escondiéndose de los guardias. Sabía que su padre le había prohibido salir del palacio por miedo a que le parara algo y aunque su madre Hana no estaba de acuerdo con su encierro, debido al hecho y la situación política en la que se encontraba el reino entero con otro vecino decidió que serie mejor que ella no anduviera tan libremente sin escolta por miedo a que le insieran daño o la raptaran.

El reino Hyuga estaba en guerra con los Namikaze y con exactitud, ella no sabía el motivo y nadie quería hablar del tema para su protección.

Pero el día estaba muy hermoso y ella quería recorrer los alrededores, sin que la estuvieran observando y mandando. Así que sin ser vista y aprovechando el distraimiento de los guardias, salió por la parte de atrás del reino.

Se maravilló con lo que vio al salir del palacio. En el bosque se podrían escuchar muy bien el canto de los pájaros, el césped verde, las flores más bellas estaban en ese bosque y de niña siempre lo visitaba. Pero con la situación que estaban viviendo, no podía salir.

Sus padres tenían miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su única hija heredera. Hiashi siempre estaba atento a su hija y el miedo de que alguien se la quisiera robar. Hinata sin darse cuenta y a sus 23 años, era la joven más hermosa del reino entero. No había una chica tan hermosa como ella y eso trae consigo mucha envidia y muchos caballeros deseosos de conquistarla.

A esa edad aún no se ha podido casar con su prometido de hace 5 años por el motivo de la guerra. A esa edad, aún es muy vulnerable.

La verdad es que Hinata no podría decir que no le agradaba su prometido, es guapo y muy caballero con ella y sus besos eran muy suave. La trataba como una delicada flor y a ella eso le gustaba. Pues al inicio era muy tímida con respecto a conocerse. Pero el chico fue muy poco a poco tratándola y en sus visitas, pudo conocerlo bien y sentirse bien a su lado. Las primeras veces que la beso, casi se desmaya de la vergüenza, pues el beso no era muy inocente, si no lleno de pasión y que ella no comprendía que con su hermosura despertaba pasiones. Después de eso, el chico entendió que iba demasiado rápido con ella y se controlaba cuando estaba con ella.

Hinata no sabía que tan grave era la situación, hasta que escucho a su prometido y a su padre hablar.

-Señor Hiashi. Con todo respeto, creo que debería pesar mejor las cosas y dejar que Hinata y yo nos casemos en esta misma semana. Yo podría protegerla y usted lo sabe -hablo el joven con arrogancia.

-De eso no tengo duda joven Ōtsutsuki pero no es tan fácil. Bajo mi cuidado Hinata estaría más segura.

-Reconsidere la propuesta. Llevo años esperando que Hinata sea mi esposa y con los hechos deberíamos adelantar la unión.

-Amo a mi hija y en estos momentos solo quiero tenerla cerca. Pero lo pensare -respondió. tomando asiento en su trono.

El joven Toneri bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto y se marchó.

Hinata lo vio salir y quiso hablar con el antes de que se fuera.

-Toneri -lo llamo la joven.

-Hinata mi amor – el joven la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te ibas sin despedirte -puso cara de tristeza.

-Tu sabes que eres lo más importante para mí -aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Tan mal esta situación con el reino. Escuche la conversación con mi padre.

-No te voy a mentir Hinata. Las diferencias del reino de tu padre con los Namikaze están llegando a mayores. Y yo solo busco protegerte. Quiero que la boda se realice pronto y sé que conmigo no te pasara nada.

Hinata bajo la cabeza. No esperaba que hubiera guerra y que su vida y la de muchos se encontrara en peligro, pero no está en sus manos, si así fuera haría algo al respeto.

Toneri se marchó. No si antes expresarle una vez más su sentimiento y con promesas de amor.

Pero su visita al bosque no era para pensar en la situación que se está viviendo en el reino. Quería olvidar y ser libre otra vez. Pero no se dio cuenta de que se estaba entrando demasiado al bosque que luego no sabría cómo volver al reino.

.

.

.

El rey Namikaze estaba tan dormido que no escucho las constantes llamada hacia su puerta.

El joven Nara entro al aposento del rey sin más remedio y se dispuso a despertarlo. La verdad que el rey Namikaze es un buen rey y todos en el reino lo adoran, pero era un libertino sin remedio. No había mujer hermosa en el palacio con la que no se hubiera acostado. Y otra cosa es que cuando bebía lo hacía de más y luego era un problema levantarlo.

-Ya es hora de que despierte su majestad -le quito las sabanas.

El joven de 25 años, solo se movió y no despertó.

-Su majestad despierte -lo llamo con más fuerza.

Como en la situación de posible guerra el rey se encontrará en semejante estado, se preguntaba. El rey profirió una maldición y se levantó.

-En serio, que no puedo tomarme un día de descanso -el joven se levantó desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza.

Su consejero Nara, fue al ropero y le busco ropa.

-Usted es el rey. Pero la situación no está para sus fiestas y como su consejero es mi obligación decirle las cosas -le dijo entregándole una bata.

-Y la chica – hizo una pausa -que paso con ella.

-Te refieres a tu compañera de cama de a anoche.

El rey asintió.

-Ya me encargué de ella, mi rey, no se preocupe. Le dije que no se volviera acerar a usted, como le digo a todas.

-muy bien, como siempre -si me disculpa, mi consejero -dijo con burla -me daré un baño, así que por ahora no necesito sus servicios.

Antes que este replicara lo condujo a la puerta y el cerro.

Ser rey es un trabajo difícil y desde que tomo el trono, su vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma y su única forma de aliviar el estrés es con mujeres y alcohol. A caso es un pecado. Pero hoy no tenía ganas de quedarse en el palacio y después de una ducha rápida y con intención de ir a lago a terminar su aseo.

.

El rey se quedó frente al bosque y un odio hacia lo que esta después del bosque lo lleno de ira. Los culpables de la muerte de sus padres, se encontraban halla y ante de ellos morir les juro que los responsables pagarían por el hecho cometido y así será.

Se adentró a la parte del bosque que le correspondía a su reino.

Quería estar tranquilo y pensar muy bien, el siguiente paso que daría en contra de los Hyugas. Los conflictos empezaron hace unos años con ese reino, y eso llevo a la muerte de sus padres y el sabia quienes fueron los participantes de ese hecho.

Lo último que espero encontrar en su lago, era una hermosa ninfa, nadar desnuda en sus aguas y en su bosque.

La mujer nadaba, como si bailara dentro del agua. Cuando esta saco la cabeza del agua, pudo apreciar su bello rostro. Y de inmediato supo que sería de él, como todas mujeres hermosas de su reino.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven. Y salió del agua para terminar su baño.

El deseo se reflejaba en los ojos azules del rey. Realmente era la mujer más bella que haya conocido y su desnude lo dejo sin aliento. Tenía unos senos muy proporcionado por no decir grande, su cintura era firme, sus piernas largar, unos labios de color rosa y sensual, su pelo le caía casi en la cintura,

Para cuando Hinata se diera cuenta de la presencia del hombre, ya era tarde. Cuando lo vio se asustó y no pudo articular palabra. Se quedó frente a él, desnuda, sin decir una palabra. Vino a reaccionar, cuando vio que este se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada penetrante.

Cogió su vestido lo más rápido que pudo y con el tapando un poco su desnude se hecho a correr. Le dio miedo lo que vio en su mirada y supo que si este la seguía y la alcanzaba no se comportaría como un caballero.

A sí que la chica empezó a correr. Se decía el rey. Pues no la dejaría escapar. Es demasiada hermosa para dejarla ir y además estaba en su bosque y por ente le pertenecía. Sin pensar más, se echó a correr detrás de ella. La muy tonta corría en círculo y pronto la tendría.  
.

.

Hinata no sabía hacia donde corría. Todo se le hacía conocido, pero a pesar de eso no encontraba el camino para salir del bosque. Y peor aún, estaba desnuda. Así aprovechando que lo perdió, se puso rápido el vestido. Cuando termino de ponérselo, escucho que alguien se dirigía hacia ella y de inmediato hecho a correr de nuevo.

. Corre… corre… corre

Po que me tenía que pasar esto a mí. Se decía.

Se adentró en el bosque, pero no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. El bosque ella lo conocía bien, pero por muy extraño, no encontraba la salida. No sabía lo pasaría si ese hombre la agarrara, loco haría lo que quisiera con ella. ¿Y después que pasaría?

Pero la joven pronto supo lo que pasaría, cuando tropezó y callo de espalda. Y lo vio ahí parado de frente a ella. Desde el suelo, pudo ver que era un hombre muy alto y fuerte. Era rubio y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules.

Cuando quiso pararse, él se lo impidió y se acercó de manera que el hombre quedo prácticamente encima de ella.

-pero mira lo que me trajo el bosque -dijo con voz aguda.

El rey se dispuso a oler su cabello y enterró su cabeza en su cuello.

La joven estaba asustada y reunió valor para hablar.

-Por favor señor déjeme ir -cerro los ojos cuando lo sintió besar su cello.

-Como podría dejar ir, a una creatura tan hermosa y más si esta en mi bosque -se acercó a los labios de la joven y la tentación lo venció.

-Déjeme marchar se lo pido le juro que. -no la dejo continuar.

El beso fuertemente, uniendo su boca a la de ella. Los labios del el buscaban una repuesta pero la joven no respondió a su demanda. Cuando sintió que entraba su lengua en su boca, trato de apartarlo de ella. Pero solo cuando él, quiso separo sus labios de los de ella.

-Tus labios -suspiro – son los mejores que he probado.

-Se lo pido -la joven no sabía que más decir. Cuando sintió que una de las manos de el se posaba en sus senos y la otra bajo hacia sus piernas, separándola y tocándola con ardor. Ella reaccionó y lo mordió en el hombro.

El reaccionó y la empujo más al suelo.

-Tranquila. Te prometo que te gustara. Dios tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hinata no quería decir su nombre y no lo hizo. No respondió y no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Le pido por última vez que me deje marchar o de lo contraria se arrepentirá -se le quito el miedo del momento y lo remplazó por odio.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, para hablarme de esa manera pequeña -respondió sin ninguna intención de soltarla -acaso sabes quién soy? ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así? Soy tu rey y me debes respeto.

-NO eres nada mío. Y no me interesa saber quién eres -respondió a la defensiva.

-Estas en mi bosque, en mi reino y por tanto me perteneces -volvió a besar sus labios con salvajismo.

-Soy Naruto Namikaze el rey de todo esto -decía entre suspiros y pequeñas pausas sin dejar de besar sus labios.

Hinata creyó haber oído su nombre, pero no lo recordaba y con miedo lo mordió en los labios. El hombre se separó de su boca enojado y antes de volver a someterla le dio entre las piernas y logro quitárselo de encima. Sin que este se diera, cuenta hecho a correr como loca.

Por fin pudo encontrar la salida y cuando lo hizo ya era de tarde. Emprendió el regreso al reino de prisa. Cuando llego a su alcoba, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta sin ser vista y empezar a llorar. No quería volver a repetir ese episodio en su vida y decidió no volver al bosque.

.

Pero lo que no sabe la joven, es que el tipo la siguió y vio hacia donde se dirigió. Se quedó mirando el reino enemigo y el odio volvió a él, juro que las cosas no se quedarían si…

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis amados lectores. Estoy aquí con un nuevo cap que espero sea de su agrado. Como verán, cambie el nombre del prometido de Hinata a petición de algunos. La verdad es que si, ya Kiba paso y Toneri tiene más carácter de malo y maniático. Ya que el desempeñara un importante papel en esta trama.**

.

.

El rey Naruto estaba de un genio de los mil demonios. Llego a su palacio y de una vez, los sirvientes pagaban la consecuencia de su mal humor.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue mandar a llamar a su consejero.

¿Cómo se atreve un Hyuga, entrar a su dominio? Y peor, tratarlo de esa manera. No sabía el nombre de la joven, pero pronto él lo sabría.

El hombre entro directo a sentarse en su trono. Y en seguida entro su consejero Nara.

-Solicito mi presencia su alteza -con una breve referencia.

-Quiero a todo mis oficiales, consejeros y ancianos aquí! -alzo la voz al verlo entrar.

-Paso algo mi rey?

-Llama a todos a compadecer a mi presencia. Quiero saber que tienen planeado y cuando empezaremos la invasión al reino enemigo.

-En seguida mi rey -se marchó de la sala.

Ya es hora de empezar el ataque. Que se preparen los Hyugas. Y esa joven que conoció la tendría para el como parte de botín. De solo imaginar que la tendría para él un buen rato, lo regocijaba.

.

.

.

En los días siguientes Hinata trato de olvidar lo sucedido en el bosque y no menciono nada de lo sucedido con nadie. Sus padres aun la tenían al margen de todo lo respeto a la posible guerra entre los reinos. Trato de olvidar el nombre del joven y eso hizo. Lo único que recordaba, era sus profundos ojos azules.

Estaba parada frente la ventana. Miro el bosque que separaba su reino de otros. Nunca ha salido más allá de los confinen de los Hyugas. Ahora le da mas curiosidad que antes, saber que hay más allá del bosque, pero sabía que la repuesta no se la darían a menos que ella misma se atreviera salir y verlo por sus ojos.

Su madre entro a su habitación y la encontró sentada en la ventana del palacio.

-Hija. Por qué no has salido al jardín -la miro con preocupación.

-No nada madre, es solo que quería contemplar lo que se ve fuera del reino -dijo con tristeza.

-Perdónanos hija. Sé que no te hemos dado la libertad que una joven como tu necesita. Pero tú sabes que eres lo mas importantes para nosotras y si algo te pasara no lo soportaríamos.

-Lo se madre. Pero ustedes no me quieres decir lo que está sucediendo -le tomo las manos.

Su madre se la beso y apretó. -es por tu bien Hinata.

-Pero si por lo menos me dijeran de que tengo que preocuparme o cuidarme -reprocho. Levantándose de un salto de la ventana y empezar a caminar por la habitación.

-Porque no vas y das una vuelta por el pueblo y te relajas. Hace mucho que no comprar nada lindo para ti. Sé que en nuestro dominio nada te va a pasar.

La joven lo pensó un rato y luego pensó que caminar dentro de su gente y tomar aire fresco, aunque muy congestionado de gente, le haría bien. Se cambió con un vestido azul sencillo y su cabello recogido hacia atrás.

.

.

.

Pero a diferencia de Hinata, el rey Naruto no ha podido olvidar a la joven que vio bañándose en sus aguas. Y todas las noches soñaba con ella. Parecía como si lo hubiera embrujado, tenía que ser pues no encontraba otra respuesta a su delirio por la joven de ojos luna.

Todo estaba preparado para la invasión al reino enemigo y su conquista y venganza estaría completa. Todo su ejército sabía que en unos días más empezaría la pelea y tenían orden muy clara. Si desobedecían la orden que les dio, serian castigados. El rey Naruto, no tiene la bondad que tuvo su padre cuando gobernó el reino Namikaze. Le da todo lo necesario a su pueblo y es justo, así espera de ellos lealtad.

-Como reconoceremos a la mujer de las que me dijo su alteza -pregunto el amigo y consejero Nara.

-Ya les dije que es las más bella de todas y por sus ojos sabrán quien es -el rey estaba ya molesto de dar tantos detalles de la joven que lo cautivo.

Le dio orden a su ejército, de que el que se la entregara, tendrían una muy buena recompensa a parte de lo conquistado del reino enemigo. Les advirtió de que no le insieran daño y mucho menos tocarlas o tomarla para algunos de ellos. El rey no estaba de acuerdo con que tomaran a las mujeres de las tierras que conquistaban, pero no podía impedir que estos los desobedecieran en estos.

-Daré una vuelta por los alrededores y espero no ser molestado en el resto del día -advirtió, saliendo del palacio.

Lo único que podía a ser el joven Nara era suspirar. Naruto nunca ha estado en sus cabales y la situación lo pone peor. Pero lo que sí sabe, es que habrá problemas de más. Como siempre todo es tan problemático.

.

.

No sabía en qué demonio estaba pensando cuando decidió ir en cubierto como un simple hombre al reino de los Hyugas y atreverse a mezclarse con la gente de su clan. Pero la ansiedad y la obsesión no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y por supuesto que quería ver, como ellos estaban tan tranquilos sin saber que se les avecinaba.

Pero trataba de encontrar a la hermosa ninfa que perturbaba sus pensamientos. Si la encontraba, trataría de convencerla de que se fuera con él.

Pero entre tanta gente junta y topándolo le molestaba. Como un rey se atreve a juntarse con todo tipo de gente y más si dentro de unos días los atacaría. Pero ya estaba ahí y no se iría tan pronto.

Ya se estaba dando por vencido. Llevaba ya 3 horas allí. No había señal de su hechicera, hasta que vio una joven despalda con el mismo color de cabello y la misma silueta. Pero entre tanta gente no se podía apreciar bien a la joven. Decidido a ver si era ella, avanzo entre la gente.

.

Hinata tenía un tiempo que no visitaba el mercado y se quedó impresionada con todo lo que había en él. Se paraba en cualquier puesto y terminaba sin comprar nada, no podía elegir entre tantas mantas, telas de seda y por supuesto joyas.

-Ya elija algo princesa. Se está haciendo tarde ya -le dijo su sierva.

-Es que todo es muy bonito Shion. ¿No te parece? -respondió tratando de elegir una de las mantillas en sus manos.

Cuando la sierva iba a responder, la princesa se las entrego en las manos y se para otro puesto. La sierva ya estaba cansada de tanta caminadera. Y le molestaba la indecisión de la princesa. Y hasta un poco de envidia le tenía.

.

Hinata trato de tomar una bufanda azul, cuando alguien se lo impidió tomándola por las manos.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. Era ese hombre del bosque. Aunque llevaba un atuendo que tapaba hasta su cabeza, lo reconoció por sus expresivos ojos azules. ¿Que hacia ese hombre allí? y por qué no la dejaba marchar cuando esta trato de soltarse y huir.

-Al fin te encontré -la forma en que le hablo, la hizo temblar.

-Suélteme. ¿Qué hace aquí? -ya se había olvidado de ese hombre que la atormento en el bosque.

No tenía por qué pensar en él. Mucho menos teniendo a su prometido Toneri, con el que pronto se casara.

-Eres aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba – la miraba embelesado, el hombre no tenía intención de dejarla ir.

-Si no me suelta voy a gritar -tenía la esperanza de que la dejara. Pero algo le decía que no era de los que se amedrentaba tan fácil.

Es un hombre peligroso, algo le decía que era mejor alejarse de ese sujeto.

-Tranquila no te hare daño. Soy quiero hablar contigo.

-Dígame. Y que sea rápido, tengo cosas que a ser -dijo con enojo.

-Ven conmigo.

-A dónde?

-A mis tierras -le estaba haciendo una proposición como si fuera lo más normal.

-Me estas pidiendo que me vallas con un desconocido -estaba asombrada. ¿Qué proposición es esa?

-Ya nos conocemos. Y podemos conocernos aún más -el hombre estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver su rostro frente a frente al suyo. Tan cerca que si quería podía besarla allí mismo.

-Le pido que no se vuelva acercar a mí -la chica se soltó tomando desprevenido y empezó a caminar rápido lejos del joven.

-Espera! -casi grito.

La alcanzo de nuevo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La chica forcejeó con él, pero tenía mucha fuerza y no quería soltarla. No entendía porque no la dejaba y que era lo que quería de ella. Debe de ser un loco, aunque no puede negar que es guapo. Pero su corazón es para Toneri y no se lo daría a ningún otro.

Naruto no entendía que tenía esa chica que lo trastornaba tanto. Quería que se fuera con él, y después de que obtuviera lo que quería la dejaría ir. Pero algo le decía que una sola vez en sus brazos no sería suficiente. No aguanto las ganas y otra vez la beso.

Sus besos eras sofocantes y no la dejaban respirar. De nuevo ese sujeto se tomó la libertad de besarla y eso no lo podía seguir permitiendo. Él no tiene derecho de besarla cuando quisiera, está comprometida. Y aunque no eran del todo desagradable, no le gustaba la esa sensación nueva.

-Este lugar no es para ti. Pronto no será nada.

La joven no sabía de qué hablaba y no quería escuchar más. En cuanto la soltó corrió entre las gentes y desapareció.

El rey se quedó mirando por donde se fue la chica y se dijo que pronto acudiría a él. De eso estaba seguro. La siguió con cautela, para saber dónde la podría encontrar la próxima vez. La vio dirigirse con otra muchacha hacia el palacio de los Hyugas y eso no le dio muy buenas ideas.

Será que es algún miembro del palacio. La verdad es que él no sabía nada de ellos, solo que eran los culpables de la muerte de sus padres. Pero ya le entro la curiosidad.

.

Al llegar a su palacio, lo primero que hizo fue mandar a llamar a su amigo Nara.

-Quiero saber todo de los Hyugas. Antes no me había interesado saber nada de ellos. Si tienes hijos e hijas. Pero del enemigo se debe saber todo.

-Por qué ahora? -estaba preocupado por el cambio del joven.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Has lo que te pido. Quiero un informe detallado de ellos. Y es para hoy.

-Como ordene su alteza -problemas y más problemas se dijo el consejero.

Dentro de días atacará el reino Hyuga y la joven será para él. Cueste lo que cueste. Ninguna mujer es capaz de rechazarlo y ella no sería la primera. La tomaría como a un caballo rebelde, y eso lo excitaba de sobre manera.

Esos labios. A su mente volvió el recuerdo del beso y se estremeció. Sus labios son tan dulce y generosos. Y ese cuerpo que tiene esta hecho para el placer y pronto lo tendría a su disposición. Con ese pensamiento, repaso toda estrategia de conquista.

.

.

.

-Princesa que paso? ¿Por qué nos egresamos tan rápido? – la sierva Shion estaba anonadada con el comportamiento de la princesa. Como si hubiera al mismo diablo en persona.

-No es nada. Solo que me siento indispuesta -se dirigió a su alcoba y pidió no ser molestada.

Ya dentro, se dejó caer en la cama. Ese sujeto no la piensa dejar en paz. No sería mejor hablar con su padre al respeto. Pero como le diría que ella se atrevió a entrar al bosque prohibido y no solo eso, que se adentró a una parte que le correspondía a otro reino. El cual ella piensa que es el enemigo, pues se le prohibió no entrar en él y por algo seria.

Pero demonios, porque nadie le quiere decir que está pasando con el reino vecino.

Lo mejor sería olvidar ese hombre y no comentar nada. Si lo vuelve a ver hablaría con su padre, pues si se lo dice a Toneri, estaba segura que buscaría al hombre y lo mataría.

Sabía que con ella era muy atento y cariñoso, pero sabía de sobra que en la lucha no era así. Sus familiares eran dueños de muchas tierras y el reino Ōtsutsuki era de temer. Pero con todo eso, ella sabía que era una buena persona, por eso lo acepto como prometido y se enamoró de él.

.

El rey Namikaze no podía creer lo que su informe de los Hyugas decía. Tenían una hija y que era muy bella. Decía que la joven era la luz de los ojos del padre. Y si eso era cierto, tomaría también a la hija como venganza. ¿Y si es la joven que conoció? No tenía la certeza de que fuera ella, tendría que averiguar si es ella. Lo que, si decía, era el nombre de la joven. Hinata. Y no solo eso, está comprometida con un Ōtsutsuki, Toneri. Lo había una forma de saber si era ella y sabia como averiguar quién es?….

.

 **Continuara... si es que quieren.**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchos dicen que los sueños significan algo y Hinata no quería creer que los de ellas, se insieran realidad. Ha tenido ya dos veces el mismo sueño con ese hombre de ojos azules. Soñaba que estaba otra vez en el bosque, que la perseguía hasta alcanzarla y cuando la tenía no la dejaba ir.

Ese era el mismo sueño que la atormentaba en las noches y todo por culpa de ese sujeto. Pero hoy no se pasaría el día pensando en él. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. el sonido de la puerta de su habitación la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Princesa. su prometido la espera en el jardín -dijo la voz de su dama de compañía.

De inmediato una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sin hacerlo esperar ni un minuto más, salió corriendo de su habitación. como siempre estaba guapo e imponente.

-mi dulce Hina -dijo, en tanto la tomaba de los hombros y la elevaba en brazos.

-pensé que volvería en unos días, no pensé que tan rápido.

-Te extrañaba mucho. Además, vine para informarte que pronto nos casaremos.

-en serio -su sonrisa se amplió.

-si. ya tu padre lo ha decidido. él dice que, si tu acepta, es un hecho -tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Claro que si -respondió emocionada.

El no aguanto más. El estrecho con firmeza hacia su cuerpo y sus bocas de unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

-Vamos a dar un paseo al pueblo -hablo separando sus labios de los de ella.

Lo que Hinata no imaginaba, es que la figura de un hombre se encontraba entre los arboles del enorme jardín del palacio. El hombre miro con desagrado la ecena. sus puños golpearon el tronco del gran árbol, su mirada paso de ser azul a unos ojos rojos por el odio.

.

.

-Todo es tan bello. el reino esta en paz -dijo al cabo de un rato, caminando de la mano de su prometido.

-y así será siempre que estés conmigo Hina. Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo. Por ti haría lo que fuera.

-Yo también te quiero -sus palabras no fueron las mismas que las de el pero Hinata estaba segura de amarlo.

Su prometido la soltó por un momento. Un conocido de sus amigos lo saludo. Sin darse cuenta Hinata, esta siguió caminando un poco hasta que tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento señora, ¿se encuentra bien? -sin querer tropezó con una vieja.

-No te preocupe niña. Es la vejez -la anciana levanto la cabeza y Hinata pudo verla.

-Lo siento más aun -Se había dado cuenta que la pobre mujer es siega.

Vio las telas que se les callo a la mujer, le ayudo a recogerla. Al hacerlo, las manos de la vieja tuvieron contacto con la de ella. La señora entro el show unos segundos. Ella la miro preocupada.

-Princesa Hyuga.

Le sorprendió que supiera su nombre. ¿La vieja en ciega, como la podía reconocer?

-Como sabe quién soy? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Mi hermosa niña. El viene por ti. Te reclama como suya, ten cuidado es un ser peligroso.

-De que habla señora -Esa vieja tiene que estar loca aparte de ciega.

-Te atormenta en sueños. Te persigue, si no tiene cuidado te hará mucho daño. Pero tú tienes el poder de hacerlo con él. Lucha contra él.

-Señora que le pasa. me confunde.

-No Hinata, eres tú la que no se da cuenta del peligro en que se encuentra. Él tiene mucho odio en su corazón..

Antes de que la vieja siguiera, apareció Toneri. De inmediato la aparto de la vieja.

-Kurama viene por ti.

-Kurama -repitio Hinata.

-Es una vieja loca Hina, vámonos -Toneri empezó a caminar con ella.

Pero Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirar a la vieja. Esta tenía la cabeza baja, está hablando, pero eran susurros o más bien como si estuviera rezando.

.

.

No podía dormir. Las palabras de la vieja seguían en su mente, no podía borrarla de su cabeza. No entendía que quería decir. Lo extraños es que Toneri le dijo enfadado que no se volviera acercar a la vieja, que no le prestara atención. Le dijo que lo mejor es casarse cuanto antes.

Cuando por fin se estaba quedando dormida, escucho voces o más bien gritos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? por qué tanto alboroto. Se le levanto y fue directo a la ventada. Lo que vio la asusto.

El pueblo se podía ver muy claramente, pero era porque había fuego. Fuego en algunas casas y unos hombres desconocidos se dirigía hacia el palacio.

-Hija -Era su padre el que entraba sin permiso a su habitación al igual que su madre.

-Padres que pasa? -avanzó hacia ellos preocupada.

-Necesito que bañas con tu primo a un sitio seguro.

-Pero que pasa. Están atacando el reino. Hay gritos, fuego y personas que se acercan.

-No preguntes más. Hazme caso, Neji te llevará a un sitio seguro.

-Pero y ustedes - Hinata empezó a llorar.

-Te veremos en un rato.

A la habitación entro su primo, quien sin preguntar la tomo del brazo. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Nadie le decía nada.

Salieron por atrás del castillo. L a noche era negra a pesar del fuero que se veía venir.

-Neji que está pasando, por que nadie me dice nada? - su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No pregunte más y sígueme Hinata -Casi la llevaba a rastra, otros tres soldados lo seguían.

Pero algo sucedió. De la nada y dentro de la oscuridad apareció una sombre que la asusto, los guardias de pusieron alerta.

-Mira que nos trae la corriente -Era una voz aguda, fría.

-Da la cara cobarde -declaro Neji.

-No te interpongas en mi camino. Entrégame a la chica.

-Guardias a el -a pesar de que ellos actuaron entre la oscuridad. Estos terminaron muertos, la oscuridad no dejaba ver el rostro del hombre.

De la nada aparecieron más hombre que atacaron a su primo.

-No lo maten por favor -gritaba Hinata.

-Ven a mi princesa, no le pasara nada ni a ti ni a él.

Estaba muerta del miedo. Sin pensarlo mucho avanzó hacia él. Su primo estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Por fin pudo ver el rostro del hombre.

-Tu -no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era el.

Pero no parecía casi en nada al hombre que la persiguió en el bosque. Sus ojos tenían una mirada era fría como el hielo, no tenía expresión, sus ojos cambiaron de un azul a rojo. Su figura se veía mas amenazadora. Estaba vestido entre negro y rojo. Tenía miedo.

-De viste haber venido a mi cuando te lo pedí.

-Tu eres el responsable de todo este caos.

-El no respondió, su mirada lo decía todo.

-Hace mucho que tu reino y el mío están en guerra. Me presento soy Naruto Namikaze. vengo por venganza -pero sus palabras decían una cosa, pero sus ojos decían otra. La recogió de arriba abajo.

Por primera vez Hinata se dio cuenta que era lo que miraba. Por el alboroto no se había dado cuenta de que no había podido cambiarse de ropa. Era una bata casi transparente lo que llevaba.

-Sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre - en vez de sentirse alagada por el cumplido, sintió odio.

-Me odias, lo veo en tus ojos. Yo en cambio te deseo, odio a tu gente, pero a ti, aunque quisiera no puedo.

-Que quieres -su voz sonó con decisión.

-No sabias de mí, no me conocías o si lo sabias y te atreviste a rechazarme.

-Engreído -respondió.

-Como veras vamos a tomar este castillo, la vida de los que aun están vivo incluyendo a las de tus padres que por cierto ya los detuvieron están en tus manos.

No podía ser. Sus padres. Trato de buscar en la oscuridad algún rastro hacia dónde ir. Antes de escapar, unas manos fuertes la detuvieron.

-Aquí no hay nadie que te pueda salvar. No está tu enamorado prometido aquí -Su voz venia cargada de veneno.

-Por favor no les haga daños a más personas incluyendo a mis padres -Su valentía se fue, la desesperación la ataco.

-Hay 5 reinos. Cuento con el apoyo de tres de los incluyendo el mío. El que falta es el de tu amado prometido los Ōtsutsuki. Aunque con la ayuda de ellos aún no serían nada.

-Por qué tanto odio? -pregunto armándose de valor.

-Eso lo sabrá en su momento - sus manos viajaron hacia su cintura y volvió a su rostro.

-Te propongo un trato que termine con todo esto. Digo, ya el reino es mío, pero si quieres que terminen vivos. Te casaras conmigo, todo quedara bien. Pero sino aceptas tus padres morirán.

Eso la asusto, pero casarse con ese despiadado hombre era demasiado. Que pasaría con Toneri.

-Desde que te vi desnuda en mi bosque, me has obsesionado la idea de acerté mía.

-No puede hacerme esto -Yo me voy a casar...-la interrumpió.

-Ese idiota con el que te vi besándote esta mañana en tu jardín.

XD sí que está loco. La acosaba en todo momento hasta sin verlo.

Respondiendo a su pregunta él sonrió -tú decides.

-Lo hare. me casare contigo.

-Pediré una audiencia con tu padre. Él se negara, pero tu aceptara -Su sonrisa se borró. -vamos a concluir nuestra charla con un beso.

De inmediato de haberlo dicho el la beso. Hinata sintió un odio que nunca había sentido. Se juró que con cada día que pasara a su lado lo haría un infeliz.


	4. Chapter 4

El reino Hyuga fue declarado como conquista del rey Namikaze. Así como empezó todo tan de repente, sin aviso y desprevenido, así termino la ocupación del reino vecino. Ya era un hecho que nadie podía cambiar, los cambios para ambos habían empezado y lo primero que se hizo fue, convocar una reunión de ambos líderes de los reinos para debatir como quedara todo en manos del nuevo conquistador.

-Todo seguirá como antes señor Hyuga. Lo único que cambia es que solo hay un rey para ambos pueblos y ese soy yo -hablo con arrogancia Naruto.

Hiashi no estaba para nada contento con el atropello sucedido pero las cosas hubieran sido peores. No hubo tantos muertos, más bien heridos, sucedió porque en el momento no estaban preparados para la invasión y se rindieron por el bien de todos.

-Si todo está claro, creo que ya es hora de que me retire -anuncio el patriarca Hyuga.

-No todas las cartas están sobre la mesa.

-Aún queda algo -Lo miro asombrado.

El hombre sonrió.

-Se quedará viviendo en su palacio, tanto su familia como usted, pero habrá personas de mi entera confianza que se instalará allí para que me tengan informado de todo.

-Si ese es el caso, no hay problema -respondió -Neji acompañarme.

-Como dije. Falta algo por solucionar. Acaso me cree tan idiota para dejarlo todo así. Con el riesgo de que en algún momento se rebelen contra mí.

-Le aseguro que en estos momentos solo pienso en mi familia.

-Y lo sé. Por eso he tomado la decisión de contraer matrimonio con su hija y esta se valla a vivir conmigo -la forma en que hablaba era muy controlada. Su rostro no tenía expresión, tanto que sus palabras eran duras.

-Mi hija ya está comprometida señor Namikaze -Trato de sonar normal e indiferente, pero sabía que no lo había logrado.

-No me ha entendido.

Naruto permanecía sentado en su asiento. Pero ya sus palabras no eran calmadas eran todo lo contrario. No le gustaba que nadie le llevara la contraria. Para el todo giraba a su mundo y lo que no lo hacía les enseñaba quien es el que manda.

-Creo que ha olvidado que todo lo que hay en su reino me pertenece. Su vida, la de su esposa, la de su sobrino que está en esta sala. Que sabe muy bien que le perdone la vida anoche. La de la gente que viven en a su alrededor e incluso la de su hija Hinata, ME pertenece -hizo énfasis en las palabras.

-No le voy entregar a mi hija a un ser tan despreciable como usted -levanto la voz.

Esta vez Naruto no se enojó. Respiro despacio y dijo -Esta bien. Como usted diga.

Miro a su mano derecha el Nara y le dio una orden.

-Quiero que mis hombres elijan a 20 personas de los Hyugas incluyendo niños, ancianos y jóvenes. Los quiero en 10 minutos en la plaza del pueblo para que todos sean testigos de su ejecución.

-NO. -Dijo el patriarca Hyuga.

Pero era ya demasiado tarde. La sala se vacío en segundos. Naruto salió por la puerta dejando solo al padre de Hinata como a su primo Neji.

.

.

.

De la noche a la mañana sus sueños fueron destruidos. Como podrá casarse con el hombre y dejar a su amado Toneri. Toneri, era otro punto aparte. Como le diría que un loco se obsesiono con ella y por ente está obligada a casarse con él. Pues el loco no es cualquier loco suelto, sino el rey Namikaze. El que había atacado su pueblo sin piedad y solo había una manera de encontraba la paz. Terminar todo esto y la solución sería sacrificarse por el bien de todos. Que importa su felicidad si su familia se encontraba a salvo.

Pero otra idea le llego a la mente. Y si se escapaba con Toneri. Pero corría el riesgo de que su familia pagara por su huida.

Pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho. Escucho alboroto en el salón de reunión de su padre. ¿Que estará pasando?

Vio hombres que pasaban cerca de ella. Daban orden y se marchaban. Pregunto a una sierva.

-Que está pasando?

-No lo sé princesa. Solo sé que se están reuniendo todos en la plaza. Han elegido algunas personas para que se presenten a ya o más bien se los llevan a rastra.

Por dios, que está sucediendo. Entro al despacho de su padre. Lo vio de rodilla en el piso, Neji trataba de levantarlo.

-Padre ¿qué está pasando? -este no respondió, seguía con la cabeza inclinada.

-Princesa Hinata será mejor que vuelva a su aposento -Dijo su primo.

-No. Ya estoy cansada de que me oculten todo, tengo derecho a saber que está pasando -respondió furiosa.

-Tu eres lo más importante que tenemos tu madre y yo. Por tanto, eres más importante que la vida de cualquiera -Declaro su padre tomando su mano, mirando sus ojos.

Pero ella no siguió donde estaba. Fue directo a la puerta y desapareció fuera de esta.

Que no sea lo que me imagino, rogaba Hinata. Pero sus peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando llego al pueblo. La plaza estaba repleta de gente. No solo eso, había muchas personas en fila separada de los demás. Había un escuadrón de hombre con rifles en sus manos apuntando a estos.

El rey Naruto estaba estaba en el centro de todos estos.

-Estas personas que ven aquí, van a morir. Su antiguo rey me desafío. Aún no ha entendido que sus vidas me pertenecen, que puedo hacer lo que quiera con su gente. Esto solo será una pequeña demostración de lo que pasa si me desobedecen y el ejemplo va para todos.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban. Por dios. Allí hay hasta niños, los piensa matar a todos.

-Solo hay una persona capaz de hacerme cambiar de idea, pero por lo visto no le importa su gente. Mis soldados. Tomen posición y cuando den la orden disparan.

Solo eso basto para sacar a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Actúo como como era debido. Sin importarle nada, se adentró entre las gentes, los esquivo. Llego directo al rey Naruto.

-Mi rey. ¿Qué han hecho esta gente para merecer su odio? ¿Porque quiere quitarles sus vidas? Son inocentes de todo esto. Por favor déjenlos vivir -suplico.

El la miro. Con lo bella que es, podría hacer que el hiciera lo que ella dijera. Es una mujer peligrosa, pero eso lo fascina.

-Tu padre se niega a que nos casemos -señalo a este que llegaba en esos momentos.

-Es mi decisión con quien me case. Si yo lo acepto él lo hará.

Se giró hacia el pueblo y declaro.

-El rey Naruto. Su nuevo rey, me ha propuesto matrimonio. La unión de dos grandes reinos, tanto la paz para he aceptado con la condición de que sea perdonada la vida de estas personas -Lo miro esperando su aceptación.

El rey duro unos segundos que parecieron externos para todos callado. La miro. Sus ojos mostraban deseos. Se giro al pueblo y declaro.

-Perdono la vida de estos inocentes. A petición de mi futura reina -Dio orden a sus hombres. La cogió de la mano a la joven. Regreso al palacio Hyuga con esta.

Al llegar su padre la detuvo.

-No permitiré que te case con este hombre. Eres mi niña, este hombre te hará mucho daño. Yo no estaré ahí para defenderte. Ya no estaré contigo si te vas con ese sujeto fuera de los confines del reino -El padre de ella estaba desesperado.

-Padre -Tomo su mano.

-Es una decisión ya tomada. No te preocupe por mí, estaré bien.

-Ella se quedará aquí, al igual que yo en este palacio hasta que estemos casados. La boda se hará lo más pronto posible. Espero que en una semana sea mi esposa. Los preparativos empiezan desde hoy -Declaro Naruto soltando su mano. Se dirigió a una sierva y le ordeno.

-Prepárame una habitación para mí. También para mi consejero.

-Como ordene amo -respondió la sirvienta.

-Mi amor. Nos veremos más tarde. Estoy un poco cansado de tanto ajetreo, pero no te preocupe, estaré muy bien para cuando nos casemos -Se acercó a su oído y le dijo -más para la noche de bodas que nos espera.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Subió las escaleras, con aire de superioridad y poder.

Un escalofrió recogió el cuerpo de Hinata. Se preguntó cómo podría soportar el resto de su vida con tan malvado hombre.

.

.

 **Aquí la continuación de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Blue-azul-acero:** aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado. Sé que naruto es un idiota pero sabes que nuestra hina lo pondrá de rodilla.

 **Hime chan:** un nuevo cap que espero que te guste. Y recuerda que esta no será una pobre Hinata que se doblegue a la voluntad de este sexy hombre XD.

 **Guest:** y no dejare de escribir.

 **Akime Maxwell:** y así será. A ver quien ama a quien primero.

 **Poison girl 29:** y hinata le llevara esa contraria.

 **Son of Time:** me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también. Toneri se sospecha algo, vamos a ver qué sucede más adelante.

 **Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan:** aquí te tengo el siguiente capítulo.

 **AsahiDragneel77:** bienvenida. Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que no te halla defraudado con este capítulo.

 **Sin más, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…**


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Donde esta Hinata? -le pregunto a una sierva.

-No lo sé amó -la mujer sintió miedo del hombre. Sus ojos destilaban enojo.

La soltó. Estaba de los mil demonios. Llevaba casi un día completo sin ver a su futura esposa. Tenía la tarde completa buscándola y aún no ha aparecido. Nadie en el maldito castillo sabe de su panadero, eso lo enojaba aún más. Quien se ha creído que es para evitarlo. Esa niña estaba jugando con fuego y de algo está seguro, se va a quemar.

-Que sucede su alteza -apareció el joven Nara.

-Has visto a Hinata.

-No. Acaso se le perdió -Intento reír, pero al ver la cara de su rey no se atrevió.

-Esa chiquilla del demonio -vociferó.

-Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes su majestad.

-Ahora no. No tengo cabeza para nada -solo quería ver a su ninfa, pero esta se le había escapado.

-Que pasara con el prometido de la princesa.

-Su prometido soy yo -alzó una ceja.

-Disculpe usted. Este joven Toneri. Es un hombre del que tiene que tener cuidado.

-Sabes que no le tengo miedo a ningún hombre. Por algo me llaman el Kurama. Llegado el momento sabré que hacer con el sujeto. Ahora me iré a recostar un rato. Pídele a mis hombres que una vez que aparezca mi futura reina, me la lleven a mi aposento -dicho esto se marchó.

El joven Nara quiso decirle que se cuidara de esa joven. Pero el rey está ciego por la belleza de la muchacha. Nunca lo había visto así por una mujer y sabia de ante mano que el haberle quitado la prometida del Otsutsuki traería más que problemas.

.

.

.

Necesitaba alejarse un rato del castillo. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar sus ideas, para poder manejar la situación de ahora en adelante. De algo si estaba segura. No se rendiría tan fácil a los deseos de ese rey malvado.

Lo que no pensó al entrar a la al castillo, fue que dos sujetos la interceptarán. Parecían gigantes comparada con ella. Y como no, había mucha diferencia entre los soldados de su padre y el rey Naruto.

-Por favor acompáñenos un momento. Su alteza la solicita en su aposento -dijo uno de ellos.

En su aposento. Ni loca. Ese hombre no le inspira ni un chin de confianza -Dígale que me siento muy mal, que pasare mañana a verlo -intento pasar de estos, pero no se lo permitieron.

-Aún no ha entendido señorita. El la quiere en estos momento -la tomaron de un brazo.

No intento evadir más a los hombre. Se dejó guiar hasta la puerta de su futuro esposo sin decir más. Al mal paso darle prisa, se decía.

Ingreso a la habitación de este, hasta que lo vio. Estaba descalzo, lo único que llevaba era un pantalón corto. Dejaba al descubierto su pecho musculoso. Se intimido un poco. Ese hombre era alto, fuerte, nunca podría contra su físico.

-Al fin apareció mi novia -se acercó a ella, hasta tomar su mano y dirigirla hacia la cama.

Ella vacilo un poco.

-Para que me quería ver su majestad.

-Llámame por mi nombre. Al fin de cuenta en unos días estaremos casados.

Solo pensar en ese hecho, la ponía a la defensiva.

-Si está consciente de eso, para que me quiere ver. No creo que tengamos nada mas de qué hablar.

-Digamos que tenemos asuntos pendientes -su mirada lo decía todo.

-En serio. De que se trata -este la acerco a su cuerpo. Le dio un casto beso y prosiguió.

-Siento que te quieres mantener alejada de mí y eso no te lo voy a permitir -declaro.

-No me mal entienda mi rey, solo andaba por los alrededores. No me gusta permanecer mucho en el castillo. Fuera de aquí, todo es armonía.

-Pues en mi palacio es igual o aún más bonito que aquí. Así que te va a encantar.

-De seguro -rio, pero al parecer no logro disimular la antipatía que eso le producía.

Solo de pensar que se tendrá que mudar y no solo eso, tendrá que dormir con ese hombre, le revoloteaba el estómago.

-Mi bella prometida aún no se hace a la idea lo de nuestro matrimonio. Pero no te preocupe, te acostumbraras a mí. Empecemos ahora. -Dicho esto, la tomo por la nuca y la beso.

Su beso se hizo más profundo y aunque no era del todo desagradable, pues se dio cuenta que era un hombre muy experimentado la asqueo. Y pensar que se entregaría en cuerpo también, la lleno de desasosiego aún más.

Hay algo de ella que lo rechaza. No quiere que ese hombre la posea en todos los sentidos. Llegado el momento, pensaría que hacer para que él no la tocara.

-Debo marcharme su alteza -dijo después del beso.

El levantó una ceja y dijo -Me estas rechazando otra vez princesa.

-Como pensara eso. No es decente, que una joven este con su prometido a solas en una habitación.

-No soy un hombre que se rige por las leyes. Que eso te quede claro. Cuando nos casemos, ni se te ocurra tratar de evadirme niña. -la tomo del brazo y prosiguió.

-Las buenas normas no van conmigo. En la cama me vas a responder. No soy de los que reciben placer con un cuerpo debajo inmóvil. Y sé que serás muy apasionada. -la soltó.

-me marcho -evito responder a sus palabras.

No quería pensar en sus manos en su cuerpo, de pensarlo se sentía sucia. Toneri es el único con el que ella quería estar. Aunque no sabe muy bien que se hace en la cama con un hombre, tenía sus ideas. Entregar su cuerpo sin amor debe ser una situación traumática. Pero de algo si estaba segura, no permitiría que este consumara sus derechos.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y los preparativos de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca. Trataba de evitar a Naruto cuanto pudiera, aunque luego él le haría ver que eso no será por mucho. La noche antes de la boda no pudo dormir nada y los nervios la tenían de mal humor. Cuando le llevaron el vestido de la boda, casi lo rompe de un ataque de ira. Pero una de sus siervas lo tomo antes que ella lo hiciera.

-Se ve tan hermosa mi señora -le dijo Shion. Esta era su sierva preferida. No tenían la confianza que se le tiene a una amiga, pero le tiene aprecio.

Hinata suspiro. Esta debería ser su boda con Toneri, pero en cambio es la de un hombre déspota que ya empezó a odiar.

Su madre entro a la habitación.

-Como me gustaría ayudarte hija -le acaricio el rostro. -pero aun así estas preciosas.

-Madre -la abrazo.

-Sabes que mis deseos eran casarme con el amor de mi vida -trato de que su madre no supiera lo aterrada que estaba de atarse a ese hombre cruel, pero le fue inevitable sus palabras.

-Lo se hija. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.

-No madre. Esta boda se realizará, aunque no quiera. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Todo estará bien, si mi sacrificio es por la paz de todo, me alegra de poder ayudar en algo.

-Mi amor. Si eres audaz y me imagino que lo eres, sabrás como manejar al rey. Es un hombre como cualquier otro. Veo cómo te mira, y si te lo propones hará lo que tú quieras.

-Eso espero madre -trato de evitar las lágrimas y lo logro.

El vestido era tan hermoso como ella. De un color azul lavanda, que casi hacia contrate con su cabello recogido en un moño alto. Se ajustaba como segunda piel a su cuerpo, la mostraban tan esbelta y voluptuosa en sus senos. El vestido fue elegido por la modista y su madre. No fue capaz de elegir un vestido para casarse con ese hombre.

Pero es hora de dar la cara. Por su reino, sus padres y también por su antiguo prometido.

-Vamos madre. Ya es la hora….

.

* * *

.

 **Por fin termine este capítulo. Tenía semanas con él.**

 **Hime chan:** aquí traigo la continuación. Ya veremos qué sucederá más adelante pues aún no lo sé, ni yo.

 **Guest :** pues yo soy otra que está enamorada de ese hombre sexy. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **Gab :** aquí la continuación y que Bueno que te gusta la historia al igual que a mí.

 **Akime Maxwell :** eso de la noche de boda aun ni yo sé cómo se va a desarrollar. Pero veremos cómo conviven esos dos. No comas ansias, pronto se sabrá el porqué de su odio?.

 **Poison girl 29: ni** creas, tendrán sus bajas y sus altas.

 **Son Of Time :** gracias. Qué Bueno que te gusta al igual que a mí. Como dije, a si es que me gusta su personalidad sino no habría drama del bueno. Pero nuestra hina no es una dulce paloma y ya lo veras. Y todo a su tiempo.

 **Blue-Azul-Acero :** gracias por estar ahí. Sabes que me encanto conocerte, aunque no en persona. Y espero que tus proyectos se den.

 **Jenni.4364 :** pues yo también quiero un acosador así de bueno XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa.. actualización gracias a hina590, espero que el capítulo te guste y me lo hagas saber al final con tu comentario.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando entro a la sala para celebrar el evento de su boda, todos se quedaron viéndola. La verdad es que estaba hermosa y ella sin duda ha sido la envidia de muchas mujeres en su reino. Su futuro esposo no cabía más del asombro. No pensó, que la belleza de su futura esposa podría aumentar aún más. Estaba perfecta y aunque detecto en sus ojos la tristeza, no le importo. Lo importante es que por fin sería su suya. Con tiempo ella lo terminara aceptándolo, rindiéndose a esa pasión que lo consume por dentro y que pronto ella va a sentir.

-Eres tan hermosa, que no creo que los ángeles lo sean más -le dijo al tomar su mano.

Ella por su parte, ignoro sus halagos. La verdad es que no se sentía ella. Debía ser un día feliz, su boda, pero en cambio no es con el hombre que quería. Cuando llego el momento del beso para terminar con la declaración de que ya eran marido y mujer, algo hizo que su corazón no latiera y el aire no entraba a sus pulmones. No había marcha atrás, era su esposa.

-ya eres mía. Aunque aún no completamente pero antes de que termine la noche lo serás como lo deseo. -el miedo se produjo otra vez en sus ojos. De verdad le tocaba entregar su cuerpo a un hombre que no siente na más que desprecio.

-Tengo que ir a prepárame -había dicho, para salir huyendo. Pero el rápidamente tomo su mano y acerco sus labios a sus oídos.

-Espero que no me arme drama de lo contrario me vas a conocer aún mas -padeció con su comentario, pero se recompuso antes de marcharse.

.

Que se supone que ha haría en ese momento. Huir y dejar todo. Pero eso traería más problemas.

-Hinata -una voz a su espalda hiso que se tensara y diera la cara.

-Si -respondió.

-Alguien la busca. La espera en los jardines -dijo su criada Shion.

\- ¿Quién?

-Usted sabe quién es. Esta aquí y dice que si no va a verlo ira por usted.

No podía ser. Y si es él.

Avanzó con prisa hacia los jardines por la parte trasera del castillo. Y lo vio.

-Toneri -dijo casi con miedo y felicidad.

El volteo y la miro. -Entonces es cierto. Te casaste con otro.

-No. déjame explicarte -fue hacia él.

-Explicarme que. Que tu su puesto amor hacia mí era una mentira. -Estaba enojado y decepcionado.

-No es cómo crees. El me obligo.

-Por qué Hinata? -el agarro fuerte del brazo.

-Yo te quiero.

-Mentira -exclamo. -Si me quisiera no me habrías hecho esto.

-Él nos atacó. Este reino le pertenece a él. Como forma permanente de unión me desposo. Pero te juro que lo ice por miedo a que mataran a mis padres y les insieran daño a las personas del pueblo -dijo con lágrimas.

-Pero si el daño me lo podías hacer a mi, verdad?

-No. No sé qué hacer. Me importas y lo sabes.

-Demuéstramelo -puso una mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Vente conmigo. Escapa conmigo. No pienso dejar que ese desgraciado de Kurama te tenga.

-Kurama -repitió confusa. Ese fue el hombre del que hablo la vieja.

-No importa. Me amas verdad -ella asintió. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso de manera profunda.

Ella se dejo llevar. Pero la felicidad no duro mucho. Unas manos aplaudiendo, los saco a ambos de sus demostraciones de amor.

-Pero que tierna escena -el rostro de Naruto, no tenía expresión.

-Llevo rato buscándote. Pero como me iba a imaginar que estabas aquí, con tu antiguo prometido o amante.

Hinata sintió un terror cuando lo vio avanzar de entre la oscuridad hasta dar a conocer su rostro. Y lo que vio, la mortifico más. Es un hombre peligroso, se decía.

-Tu eres el miserable que me quito a mi prometida. -sus puños se cerraron.

-Como ves, ya es mi esposa y esta misma noche será mía en todos los sentidos.

Rio a carcajadas. Pero su risa no era normal. Era como si alguien siniestro lo estuviera haciendo.

-Ya saben que a ser con el -unos hombres avanzaron hacia el Otsutsuki.

-No. ¿Que van hacerle? -pregunto con miedo Hinata, mirando a su marido.

Pero el no contesto. Se quedó mirándola por unos largos segundos que parecieron horas.

-Hinata. Volveré por ti -exclamo Toneri.

-Naruto por favor. No le hagas daño. Que le van a ser -volvió a preguntar.

Pero él no respondió. La tomo del brazo y casi la arrastra en el camino.

-Naruto suéltame y respóndeme. - Avanzó fuera del castillo. Cuando encontró a su consejero.

-Nara. Mi esposa y yo nos retiramos al castillo. Ocúpate de todo aquí. Mis hombres tienen un encargo del que tienes que hacerte cargo.

El joven no se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado. Ya sabría en su momento.

Entro con ella a la carroza y no hablo con ella hasta llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Durante el trayecto, nadie dijo nada. Naruto estaba callado pero su rostro aún seguía sin expresión alguna. Hinata lloraba en la esquina opuesta a la de él.

.

Subió con ella agarrada de manos hasta llegar a un aposento bastante grande. No podía negar que la habitación era bastante confortable. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la cama.

-Ni siquiera dejaste que trajera mi ropa -hablo. Tratando de aparentar calma.

-No te preocupe princesita, he manado a traer otros para ti.

-Que haces? -le pregunto al verlo desvestirse.

-Qué crees que hago. Por tu bien espero que seas virgen -la miro con enojo.

-Estoy cansada. No me siento bien y.. -trato de desvariar, pero el la interrumpió.

-Quítate el vestido.

-NO. -Trato de ir hacia la puerta, pero él se lo impidió.

-Entonces lo hare yo. No creas que vas a salir bien librada por la humillación que me hiciste pasar.

-Humillación. Tú fuiste el que se metió en nuestras vidas. Toneri y yo íbamos a casarnos.

-Me estas colmando la paciencia -la tomo por los hombros y rasgo un poco el vestido intentado quitárselo.

-Por favor. No puedo. -pero sintió las manos de este en su parte baja de la cintura y sus labios besando su cuerpo.

-No me importa tus motivos -cuando sintió que la despojaba de su vestido, hablo.

-Estoy en mis días -el la soltó.

-Que quieres decir.

-Tengo la regla -la verdad es que le daba un poco de pena decirlo porque sabía que no era cierto.

La miro. -mandare a alguien para que te revise, como comprenderás no confió en ti, bella esposa. Y algo te diré, mientras más me agás esperar, peor va a hacer para ti.

Salió de la habitación. Pero el problema era otro. Como haría con la sierva que viniera a revisarla. Cuando esta llamo a la puerta, se lo ocurrió una idea.

.

Estaba más que enojado. Sabía que ella estaba enamorada de otro, pero verlos besándose. Sintió que en ese momento podría matarlos a ambos.

-Lo siento su alteza, pero su encargo se les escapo a nuestros hombre -hablo el Nara llegando al castillo.

-Pero son unos imbéciles. Solo era un hombre. Quiero que sean castigados en este instante.

-No se va a poder -respondió el joven. -los mato a los 3 hombres.

Cuando iba a hablar, apareció la sierva,

-Mi rey. Esta indispuesta -hablo con la cabeza baja.

No dijo nada. Dio la vuelta y salió del castillo. No si antes dar órdenes de que no dejen salir a su esposa.

.

.

 **Estoy feliz. Me siento realizada. Se acabo el manga de Bleach y se dio mi pareja de Ichigo y Orihime. No se si a ustedes les gustaba esa pareja, pues había otros que no le gustaba el personaje de ella y la verdad que a mí me encanta. Ella es como Hinata( no lo digo por los de pechos grandes) sino porque tienen casi el mismo carácter, son hermosas, amable, siempre se preocupen por los demás, siempre han querido ser fuerte para no ser un estorbo y demostrar al personaje principal( del que están enamorada) que es la pareja perfecta para caminar a su lado. En fin, yo pedía al igual que en Naruto que se diera esa pareja. Les dejo, pues soy capaz de escribir un capitulo completo de estos..**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sus comentarios me animan a escribir. ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?... ¿cómo creen que Hinata pudo engañar a la sierva? Toneri escapo, que pasara ahora? Muchas preguntas… y aun sin repuesta.**

 **Blue-Azul-Acero:** pues aquí está el capítulo y vimos como toneri intervino. Menma siempre me ha gustado, es muy diferente a naruto, pues para mi esa es la personalidad que debió tomar naruto con todo lo que ha pasado en su vida.

 **Akime Maxwell:** la verdad es que tengo unas ideas para la noche de boda y aquí lo pudimos ver, pero aún no se bien como se dará el siguiente paso entre ellos.

 **Son Of Time:** Hinata es muy audaz e inteligente, ya veremos que pasara. Aquí intervino Toneri. Como siempre me dejas inspirada con tu comentario.

 **Hime chan:** aquí traje el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber.

 **Poison girl 29:** ya veremos como se dará esa parte de la relación entre ambos. Pero ni te creas que naruto es un idiota, lo que pasa es que es un hombre de decisión, nada se pone en su camino y lo deja pasar.

 **Gab:** Dure un poco para traer la continuación, pero aquí esta. Espero que te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber en tu comentario.

 **MadeNaruhina26:** Bienvenida a mi nuevo proyecto. Yo no creo que se hable del tema del divorcio, pues como ves es una unión de dos reinos. Hinata se dará cuenta con la convivencia entre ambos, porque no te voy a mentir, conocerá su lado tanto cruel como su estado normal, pues aun no creo que tenga un lado bueno.


	7. Chapter 7

Paso la noche sin dormir. Imaginaba que Naruto entraría en cualquier momento de la noche y sin importarle la situación la tomara. Pero no llego, se preguntaba en donde pasaría la noche, en otro cuarto talvez. Pero pensó que era lo mejor así. ¿Por cuanto tiempo durara con la farsa de su regla? Lo cierto es que ella no es regular, puede durar hasta más de dos meses sin verla y hubo una vez que duro hasta tres meses sin verla llegar. Hacia dos semanas que le había llegado y quitado a los seis días.

Se levantó de la enorme cama. Necesitaba un baño, y quiso tener a su dama Shion para que la ayudara, pero como si la hubiera invocado esta entro.

-Prepararé el baño señora -no le gustaba como sonaba la palabra.

-Pensé que vendrías otro días -la verdad es que no la esperaba. Su dama Shion era la que más estaba con ella dentro de sus sirvientes.

-No podía dejarla sola su alteza. Sabía que me iba a necesitar y sus padres me enviaron de una vez. No querían que estuviera completamente sola en este castillo, que es enorme y hermoso, eso lo admito -preparo la tina con agua tibia, los aceites loción y jabón.

Hinata de desnudo. El agua estaba en la justa temperatura para su cuerpo. Su dama sabía todo como complacerla, preparaba sus vestidos y la peinaba.

-Escuche por ahí que el rey Naruto no durmió en su alcoba su alteza. ¿Qué paso? Acaso no consumaron la unión.

-No pude. Tenía miedo, estaba desesperada. Sabes que mi ilusión era casarme con Toneri. Ese hombre es cruel y muy malo.

-Pero como logro evadirlo mi señora. Sabe que es un hombre rudo.

Hinata hiso un gesto de desagrado. Claro que sabía eso. Su falsa no durará mucho tiempo, pero por los menos tendrá unos días para pensar que hacer.

-Le dije que estaba en mis días -contesto.

\- ¿Y le creyó?

-No. Mando una de sus siervas y esta me reviso. Fue vergonzoso, humillante pero no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero usted no está en sus días -no era raro que Shion supiera esto. Ella es la que se encarga de todo lo referente a ella y la verdad es que cuando esta con la regla, no se atrevía ni salir de su cuarto.

-Antes de que entrara, busque un frasco pequeño que tenía debajo del vestido que tenía preparada para esa noche. Tenía un poco de sangre que me había dado mi madre, le había rogado que me ayudara . No sé de qué era pero me imagino que de algún animal. Y le eche un poco a mi ropa interior.

-Pero es muy peligroso. Si el rey la descubre la matara.

-No creo que se atreva, aunque sería lo mejor. El me obligo a casarme con él. Yo soy la que tengo que sacrificar mi felicidad por este hombre canalla. -estaba furiosa. Todo era perfecto en su vida, apareció el diablo y la llevo con él.

-No cree que es mejor que se olvide de su antiguo prometido y acepte al rey. Es un hombre muy guapo, eso no se puede negar.

-Pero lo que tiene de atractivo lo tiene de despreciable. Yo sé que esconde algo, me aterra conocerlo de manera intima.

-Señora -dio una pausa y continuo. -sé que tiene miedo, pero, será peor si la toma a la fuerza. Es algo horrible.

Hinata la miro. Sabía que sus criadas pueden hacer lo que quieran fuera del castillo. Muchas de ellas son casadas y libertinas. Algunas veces las escuchaba a escondida, hablar de lo que hacían con su pareja. Pero en los años que le sirve no fue nunca capaz de preguntarle sobre el tema de lo que hacía un hombre y una mujer en la cama a su criada. Era un tema que le daba curiosidad, pero a la vez miedo.

\- ¿Has estado con un hombre? -la pregunta salió de su boca sin tapujo. Quería saber, Shion era dos años mayor que ella. Y, además, a ella no le prohibirían ese tipo de cosas.

-Pero no fue agradable. Tenía 17 años cuando paso. Era un chico que andaba detrás de mí, no me era muy indiferente. Solo era coqueteos y toques, pero un día él quiso más. Yo no estaba preparada aun, ya se lo había negado, me dijo que estaba harto de mis negativas y me tomo a la fuerza -lo dijo como si fuera algo normal.

-Te violo -Hinata se giró sorprendida.

-Si. Fue horrible. Me recuperé a la semana y después de eso no supe más de él. Ya olvidé ese pasado. Conocí a otro hombre. Estoy muy enamorada, are lo necesario para estar con él. -en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Me alegro por ti. No te pregunto quién es porque es algo privado que no tengo derecho a saber.

-Algún día se lo presentare. Pero hágame caso, será peor si lucha.

\- ¿Tan malo es?.

-No es malo. La primera vez no es muy agradable, aunque se de mujeres que si les gusto. Duele, pero si el hombre es atento y considerado, lo más probable es que solo sienta una molestia.

-Yo solo quiero a Toneri. Ayúdame.

\- ¿Cómo quiere que la ayude?

-Ayúdame a escaparme con él. Búscalo y cuéntale que estoy decidida a huir con él.

-Eso es muy peligroso.

-Por favor. Se mi confidente y celestina con él. Sabes que te recompensare -su dama no estaba muy convencida con su idea, pero al final acepto.

.

.

Había pasado una noche pésima y poco satisfactoria. La mujer con la que paso la noche, no era ni la mitad de hermosa de lo que es su esposa. Y la verdad, es que ninguna que haya conocido o tenido en su cama se compara con ella. Pero había un problema, aún no ha podido hacerla suya a pesar de que legalmente le pertenece. Pero muy pronto la tendrá.

No está de acuerdo con tenerla a la fuerza, pero, lograría el modo de tenerla. Seguro que estaba feliz por no a ver cumplido con los deberes de esposa, hasta llego a pensar que le había mentido. No es ningún idiota, sabía que ella no lo quiere y que piensa en el idiota ese. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este aparezca y quiera matarlo y llevarse a su mujer. Le da risa de solo pensar que eso quisieran los dos. Hinata ni el tal Toneri, lo conocen en verdad, si supieran de verdad quien es el, no se atrevieran a querer jugar con él.

-No se ve muy bien su alteza -ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el Nara estaba a su lado y menos cuando este hablo.

-Donde está mi esposa. Fui a la recamara, no estaba allí.

-Vi que estaba en el jardín, acompañada de su sierva.

-Sabes que está de más que cuando yo no me encuentre la tengan lo más vigilada.

-Claro. Pero creo que tiene que prepararse para la conquista de los nuevos reinos.

-Si. Quiero el reino de los Otsutsuki, seré el dueño de todo lo que me rodea. Y quiero la cabeza de ese tal Toneri.

-Ya nos estamos preparando para eso.

-Quiero que me traigas a la bruja. Necesito sus consejos.

-Ya se la traigo.

.

.

Shion estaba contenta de poder ver otra vez a ese hombre que la tiene loca. Como siempre, le había entregado su cuerpo como siempre lo ase cuando esta con él. Estaba cansada de verlo de veces en cuando, dentro de las responsabilidades de este como las de ella, no le permitía verlo las tantas veces que quisiera.

-Cuando vamos a estar siempre juntos -había preguntado ella.

-Sabes que por el momento no puedo -respondió el hombre.

-Siempre es lo mismo y me estoy cansando de esto. Llevamos dos años como amantes y quiero que esto que tenemos sea formal. -se levantó. Mostrando su cuerpo desnudo.

El la miro. Otra vez se estaba excitando. Pero la mujer esta exigiendo demasiado. Ha durado tanto con ella porque la verdad es muy buena en la cama, pero de eso a casarse con ella, no. Esta loca si piensa que eso llegara a pasar. Tenía otros problemas de los cuales encargarse.

.

.

-Como siempre, es un placer estar en su presencia mi rey -inclino la cabeza. -para que será que soy buena su alteza, aunque se el motivo.

-Sabe muy bien para que la mande a llamar, Tsunade.

La vieja bruja ha sido su consejera al igual que lo fue de su padre. No cabía duda de que esta es muy sabia y podía ver cosas que van a suceder.

Era mucho más vieja de lo que aparentaba y eso es gracias a sus pociones y hechizos.

-Sube que se casó con la Hyuga.

-Me dijo que aparecería una joven que me deslumbraría pero no me dijo que era una Hyuga -Le reclamo.

-Tan bien le dije que esa joven es peligrosa.

-Eso aún no lo creo. Si la viera, es muy bella, parece un ángel.

-Pero su corazón es de otro -le afirmo.

-Por ahora así es -hiso un gesto de desagrado.

-Sabes Kurama, que no te puedes dejar llevar por tus emociones, si quieres llegar más lejos de lo que llego tu padre.

-Corrección. Mi padre no llego ni a la mitad de lo que he conseguido en tan poco tiempo. Mi padre era muy noble, bueno con la gente y por eso está muerto -De solo imaginar que los causantes de su muerte aún no han pagado del todo, lo hacía he ir y matarlos de una vez.

-El error de tu padre, fue tu madre. Ella lo ablando. Recuerda que no debes confiar en ninguna mujer, no cometas el error de amar, eso te destruirá.

-Lo sé. No ha nacido la mujer que haga que me arrodille a sus pies -Sus palabas sonaban con tal convencimiento que por un momento la bruja le creyó.

-Sabes que tu poder viene del demonio que llevas dentro. Debes alimentarlo con el odio y el resentimiento. Y para eso debes cerrar tu corazón o serás débil.

Naruto asintió. La bruja tenía razón y siempre la tiene. Nadie lo detendría. La bestia que lleva a dentro lo ha ayudado a conseguir todo lo que tiene y más. Sus propios padres fueron los responsable de su maldición.

Pero a pesar de todo, no los culpa. Ya no los culpa como antes..

.

Entro a la habitación. Ella estaba sentada peinándose, aun no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Solo se dio cuenta cuando este se inclinó y le beso el cuello.

-Hueles muy bien. Acaso mi bella esposa me estaba esperando para dormir.

su voz sonó seductora. Se levantó de prisa y se sentó en la cama.

-Sabe que aún no puedo complacerlo -se escuchó nerviosa.

-Así -había cinismo en su voz. -pero eso no puede impedir que reclame tus labios.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya la estaba besando.

-Tan dulce son tus labios, pero más glorioso será acerté el amor.

Dejo que la besara. Que bajara por su cuello, que tocara sus senos. Pero no pudo seguir soportándolo y se alejó.

-Me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada -como pudo entro a la cama.

-Tengo una forma que te relajaría, pero no estás en condición. En fin, me daré un baño, yo también estoy agotado.

Cerraba los ojos, pero por mas quería dormir no podía. Lo oyó entrar a la habitación después del baño. No se atrevía abrir los ojos porque sin duda estaría desnudo. Lo sintió entrar a la cama. No lo escucho ponerse ropa o fue muy rápido vistiéndose.

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando este se pegó a su espalda y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba desnudo. Sintió algo duro en sus glúteos. El miedo a lo desconocido la altero. Trato de alejarse de su cuerpo, pero este la atrajo más hacia a él.

-No te muevas o te caerás de la cama -resoplo en sus oídos….

.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza. Como recompensa hice el cap más largo que los anteriores.**

 **hime chan NH** : el drama y los enfrentamientos vienen incluidos. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y tu opinión al final.

 **Karito** : llego la continuación **.**

 **Akime Maxwell:** Naruto no necesita obligarla, ella caerá ya sea por buena voluntad o porque ese es su deber como esposa. No te agrada toneri y créeme que no te agradara después.

 **Blue-Azul-Acero** : naruto no se atreverá a violarla. El buscara la forma de estar con ella sin parecer que la obligo.

 **Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19** : que suertes tienes de tener una death note, me hubiera encantado encontrarme con una. Un poco tarde pero aquí el cap. Yo amo tanto a Hinata como a Naruto y ella no será una sufrida y sumisa. Me gustaría hacer los cap largos, pero me encuentro que se pierde algo y se pone aburrido, además de que en mis historias no hay parejas segundarias, no me gusta quitar el protagonismo de las parejas principales o dar rellenos de otros personajes que no van con la historia que gira a naruto y hinata.

 **Poison girl 29** : es una época en las que las cosas funcionan así. Se casan por obligación y no por amor.

 **MadeNaruHina 26** : recuerda que Hinata no será una tonta sufrida. Va a sufrir sí, eso no lo niego, pero eso la hará fuerte.

 **Son Of Time:** jajjajjaj. Me reí un poco con tu comentario pues me pasa cuando leo otros fic, me hago las mismas preguntas (como será cuando la agá su mujer en la cama), soy una pervertida y peor es que aún no sé cómo se dará el momento. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me deje tu comentario.

 **AsahiDragneel77** : bienvenida a mi historia. Aquí te dejo el capítulo y comentes que te pareció.

 **Marcela porras:** hola. Aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrute y comentes.

 **Disculpen la ortografía, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo concuerde y pueda agradar al lector al leer. Recuerden que cada vez que comentan me animan a escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que la inspiración llega cuando leo sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente…**


End file.
